irunatheworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Current Events
Events in Chronocological Order Please note that some events listed may already be expired. New events are placed closer to the top of the document. Please refer to the from and until dates for more information. All events and information taken directly from in game updates. Setsubun Event 1/28/2014 In Effect From January 28th Untill february 11th. The Setsubun event (Setsubun means begining of spring in Japan) Event is being held! You can participate by talking to Neints in Rokoko City. During the event the recovery amount of "Lucky Bean" will increase. There are added quests for this event. New Year Event 1/07/2014 In effect from January 7th untill February 4th. You will move to the event venue by talking with "Neints" in Rokoko City. Last Chance Dancer Box Dancer box will no longer be sold. The last day to purchase will be February 1st, 2014 at 8:59(PST). New Level Cap The level cap has been raised to 195. New Area for Low-Leveled Characters In the Ronfa mountains a new cave has been implimented. New Classes Samuri, Ninja and Minstrel have been added to special professions. Mission Marker Mission marker was designed to assist players in finding the right place to go to during a quest by showing active quest destinations on mini map. This option can be modified in the menu section. Production level Production level cap is raised to 30. It is important to note that production exp can be earned even if the item fails. You are not guranteed exp even if the item is successful. New Status Effects Dizzy : Defense is lowered. Horrified: Attacks will fail at a certain probability. Bleeding: Will be implemented with other skills. Lethargy: Will be implemented with other skills. Skills affected by new status effects: *Asiste: Chance of dizzy increase with dexterity and strength. *Dark Blast: chance of horrified being cast is based on intelligence and strrength. *Earth Pike: chance of knocking out enemies is affected by strength. *Katon no Jutsu: Burnt time becomes longer. New Missions Added "port spargas" "fierolt" "Community Crisis" "Highland Devastation" "The Power that Starves" "Departure from the Other World" "Defiant Harbor" "Village Lockdown" "Minaula City" "Mikumari Plains" "Deserted Village" "Divine Sword" "The Minase and the Sanki" "Water people Samuri" "Capital city Elban" "To the source of Strife" "Haufen Harbor" "Father and Daughter at Odds" "Maze of Enzeits" "Background to Blunder" "The old Man and His Research" "Frenzied fight in the former city" "treetop metropolis" "Platial Trail" "Reconciliation of the Gods" "Labyrinth of Leaves" "Peculiar Place" "Victory at Zalsim" "Capital city Saterica" "Teaus Reconciliation" "Sand dragons den" "Capital city Saterica" "Hot sand fierce fight" "sinister scheme setback" "My.Mithurna" "Tarnath Desert" "God killing trap" "Chain crisis" "Kleya City" "Bandit Lands" "Slebian shadow" "Holy child" "The inje idol" "Wazeero Waseland" "Inje Enclave" "Wibo City" "The Mystery Deepends" "The toils of War" "Tescjem Highlands" "Highland Camp" "Awaiting orders" "to a new future" "The Disappearing Lake" "Dust Cloud Dreams" "From Ice to WAter" "Sea of intrigue" "Fort of intriue" "Highway of the devil plants" "The burning flatlands" "The great tree and the Dragon" "Hole lot of Wind" "Two Tales" "Little Robber Girls Tears"